


Hugs

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [671]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: Anonymous askedLet me hug you, Kayo
Series: prompt ficlets [671]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/53353
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Hugs

“Let me hug you.”

Her voice is echoing over the crackling comms, sounding hollow and far away. John has to breathe several times, a slow and steady cycle of in and out. “We should stay together,” he agrees, too careful even now, even as he’s unsure if she can even hear him.

His helmet is cracked, and over the static he can hear the hiss of air escaping. It matches the cracks in Five.

Whether or not she heard him, she’s reaching, moving carefully in the micro-gravity. Some small item floats by and bumps off her shoulder, and it takes John several seconds too long to realize it’s his coffee mug.

Several seconds more and he’s resting against her shoulder. The fire in his shoulder has turned to ice, and he should probably be more worried about that. He should probably be more worried, generally.

Hypoxia was kind like that.

The static cuts out with a shocking suddenness, leaving him in echoing silence. Kayo’s lips are moving, and he stares, wondering what she’s wasting oxygen trying to say.

He can see the moment she blinks and realizes the link between them has snapped. Her brow furrows, and she bites her lip as she presses their face plates together.

Her yell is like the distant sigh of a river, barely audible yet comforting all the same.

He figures she’d like to be compared to a river. Another thing he wishes he’d told her earlier.

He falls asleep in her arms listening to her.


End file.
